


anxiety

by henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay



Series: Old Stuff that I Hate,,,, [2]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Evil, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jekyll and Hyde, Nightmares, Victorian, Why Did I Write This?, i am not proud lmaooo, i was in an angst as fuck mood, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay/pseuds/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay
Summary: i was angsty af when i wrote this so im sorry lol,,,,i wrote this,,,march 21st,,,,so its bad ok





	anxiety

  
I stroll down the empty streets, polished by rain but stained with blood. 

With my trusty cane in my trembling hand, I push through the non-existent crowd blocking my way. Faces masked with facades glare at me with their icy eyes. 

I gulp down the urge to scream and carry on. What was the matter with me? Why did I just do what I did? The faces eye the blood-stained, half of a cane in my hand, and with a deafening shriek, chase after me with their bony arms outstretched, clawing at me with their talons. 

I cry out every time their claws pierce my pale skin.  _ Go away! Leave me alone!  _ I turn a corner, almost slipping on the wet stones of the cobbly terrain. 

_ I didn’t mean to kill him! Please! I’m sorry!  _

Tears form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I skid into a nearby alley, panting, my heart racing. Everything was happening so fast. It was hard to believe that only a few minutes ago, I was walking towards an esteemed MP, the next I was beating him furiously, and now, I was here. 

My shaking body up against a wall. My arms raised to shield me from whatever came next. The walking facades inched closer, drooling, hungry for flesh. 

_ No, stay back! Please, please!  _

Nothing would avail. I am trapped. It’s all over. Three creatures are standing over me, their friends not far behind. Their shadows invade the lamp light like a dark force, when suddenly, their masks begin to peel away. 

My eyes widen and my breath falls short. The lofty creatures faces. The one on the left; the little girl. The one on the right; Sir Danvers Carew. The one in the middle; Dr. Hastie Lanyon. 

_ N-No… _

I can’t move. I am frozen in place, in time. 

You have sinned, they say. You have hurt him. You have killed him, they say. 

_ Him? Who’s “him?”  _

The three things turn and point at a poster nailed to the brick wall. I squint. I see the familiar face of my creator, my escape; Dr. Henry Jekyll. 

_ Oh god...I-I didn’t mean to harm him, I swear! Please! Forgive me, I beg you-!  _

A sharp, glinting object is pulled out from the darkness and raised high above me. 

_ Wait, what are you doing?! Stop! Please! No-! _


End file.
